


Crossed Worlds

by BlackBirdAolen



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), Castlevania (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: AU, Au of sorts, Crossover for Crossover Sake, Demons, Doing It for Crack-Pairing Potential, Dracula's Powers, Gen, Just Daily Scenes, Not Going to Attempt to Logc All The Way Through, Resurgence, Slice of Life, alternative universe, crack-fic, slices of life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 20:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11653743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: I... just want to write a crossover fest. This will probably devolve into crack-ship pairing and crossover wonkiness.Got a fanfic idea for me?My deviantART - full of original fiction.Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.





	Crossed Worlds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xCaptainRogers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xCaptainRogers/gifts), [xWinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xWinter/gifts).



The moment Sypha felt her powers coming back, she knew that something had gone wrong. It had taken her some time to get used to the thought that she was now in another time, but Alucard (or Genya Arikado, as he now was called) had helped her getting on her feet again. She had accepted the fact that her powers were now sealed, and had adopted a lifestyle that was surprisingly comfortable. But when she was out in the city, she felt this too-familiar, ominous presence brushing her. And at that moment, Sypha’s magic began pulsing from within her again.

Genya’s instructions had been clear in this matter. If she felt that she needed to use her powers, she was free to use them. Sypha slowly exited the store where she had been shopping for groceries, only to be greeted by a half circle of clearly inhuman beings. The people in the street had rushed off, and it was safe to assume that soon, there would be some presence to deal with the demons. Sypha sighed quietly, shaking her head slowly. It was all just coming full circle again. No matter where and when, demons would probably always accompany her daily life.

Their gleeful hissing sounded almost like they were teasing her about something. Sypha slowly set down her bags, then pulled off the pair of sunglasses she had pushed up to her forehead while she had been inside. One particularly impatient demon was pacing forward, and from its shape, it could easily have been mistaken for a particularly large, feral dog. A warg, a wolf-like creature, which took pleasure in tearing its prey limb from limb. Not today, though.

Sypha summoned an ice wall between the demons and the people still in the street, then blasted the warg to bits with a strong lightning bolt. That whipped the other demons into action, and for the next minutes, a tense fight ensued. Magic was flying about, and Sypha felt like she had done this exact fight before. But this had the added tension that she knew she had to prevent the demons from turning tail and scattering into all possible directions.

She quickly got into hot water, however, when a demon broke through the barrier she had pulled up between herself and her enemies, and lunged at her, ready to strike. Sypha just wanted to blast it with a fire ball, when suddenly, a red object smashed into the demon and made it crash into the wall of a nearby house. She had no time to be surprised. The small horde that had gathered in broad daylight made an attempt to all lunge at her. It remained at the attempt. A deafening blast, and one protective barrier later, which didn’t allow for her to see much, the demons were gone. The chilly presence faded, and Sypha slowly blinked into the settling dust. The threat was gone, but now she was confronted by a group of strangers, who all regarded her with slight mistrust, but also wonder in their faces.

“That was pretty good work for a civilian.” A man in a blue full-body suit, and a red and white shield on his arm, was the first to speak up. Sypha blinked, since the assortment of people standing before her made… very little sense. Next to the first man was someone in a shining red and golden armor, that for some reason could levitate, a red-haired woman in black clothes, a brunet woman in red, and a man with a silver arm, and black and blue clothes. But they seemed to be some kind of defense force, so she presumed that it was usually their task to take care of threats like this.

“Thank you…” She was hesitant to really accept the compliment. The way the red-clad woman looked at her made her blush. “Is something the matter?”

“That was magic.” The statement came with some degree of awe. “And I don’t think I ever saw it like this. Why…?”

Sypha shrugged faintly. She only knew this kind of magic, and had no idea what the woman was referring to. For a moment, there was a somewhat tense silence, then the man in the blue clothes spoke up again.

“At any rate, thank you for stepping up and not turning a blind eye. But… we would like to invite you to come with us. Seeing what happened here, it won’t be long until you will be harassed by reporters who want to find out what happened, and what your intentions are.”

Sypha stared incredulously, but then, something in her mind clicked. This was what Genya had referred to as the deciding moment, when she had to choose what path she would take. He had pointed out that there were two major outcomes for this deciding moment. Either, she would find people who would take her in, and show her how the world functioned now, better than he could show her. Or, and that was clearly not the preferred method, she would be paraded in public like something alien, much akin to the witch hunts in Wallachia. There would be no persecution on that level of cruelty, but the long-term effects sometimes made the stake a better option.

“O-Oh! I’m sorry, I didn’t understand right away what you meant. But yes, I will come with you.” She picked up her sunglasses, miffed that they were slightly cracked. In the chaos of everything, her bags had survived unharmed, though she would have to wash off the dust very thoroughly. “I… just need a moment. It has been a long time since I last saw demons in the streets.”

That caught the attention of the man in the levitating armor. His helmet folded back, and he gave her a doubtful look. “Demons? That is what you call them? I thought those things were some kind of messy experiment.”

Sypha rubbed her upper arms, shaking her head slowly. “No… I’m pretty sure that they are demons. I don’t know what they are doing here, because it should be impossible for them to appear under these circumstances. At any rate, I have to find out what is going on, and coming with you seems like the fastest and most sensible choice in that matter.”


End file.
